The Killer and the Meek
by Just like Shikamaru
Summary: GaaraxHinata romance fic. This is something I really wanted to make so this summary sucks right now but when I think of a better one i'll change it. But really it's just how Gaara and Hinata get together from when Hinata does something nice for Gaara.


The Killer and The Meek: Chapter 1, our story begins.

Our story begins following the young Gaara in his kindergarden class sitting by his siblings Kankuro and Temari. (They look really like chibis just for an image.)

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the sort in this story.

* * *

"Hey Gaara, do you want to play with blocks?" His brother Kankuro asked him. 

"Sure." Gaara said clutching on to his teddy bear. He picked up a block and put it on another block Kankuro had put down.

On the other side of the classroom all the other kids were playing with each other. There was this one kid who had on an orange jumpsuit playing with another one with a blue shirt on and had really weird looking hair. Next to him was a pink haired girl who had on a red dress sitting next to another girl with blonde hair talking to her about flowers. A little farther away was spiky hair boy who was sleeping next to a chubby little boy with a bag of chips. Over on a little farther were two boys talking to each other about animals. One had a jacket with a dog on his lap and the other had a bug on his hand with sunglasses on. Near them were two boys and a girl playing tag. The girl had circular balls on her head and one boy looked like a girl with his long hair. The other boy had on a green jumpsuit and had really bushy eyebrows and a bowl haircut.

But there was this one girl sitting by her lonesome. She was very shy and had blue purple hair and a coat on. She was playing with her fingers looking at Gaara. Gaara just didn't notice because he was playing blocks with Temari and Kankuro. He set his teddy bear down and she looked at it. It was a very worn bear. It had one eye missing and it had a little 'scars' from where its stuffing came out. She blushed as Gaara played with his siblings.

Then the teacher who had gray spiky hair that went towards the left and had on a green vest called out to the children. "Okay everyone time to tell who you are."

The kids called out, "Okay Kakashi-sensei." The teacher already told him his name but he didn't know their names. So the little ones put their toys away and got into a circle on the rug. It was a very big rug so no one had to sit on the cold floor part. Since the spiky ponytail and chubby kid were already there, they didn't have to go very far. They all listened to the teacher. "Okay now I will call on one of you to say your name, hobbies, dreams, or anything you want to share." Kakashi told them. "Ok who shall go first?"

Not everyone looked excited but the one in the orange jumpsuit was practically begging. "Okay you can go first orange jumpsuit." (You probably already know his dreams and hobbies.) "Good now who wants to go next." Kakashi asked and everyone was rising except for Gaara and one other.

The rest of the group including Temari and Kankuro went to say their hobbies, dreams and whatever then it was Gaara's turn.

He stood up and said, "My name is Gaara and my brother and sister are Temari and Kankuro as they told you. My hobby is that I don't have one. My dream is to make as many friends as I can. My favorite people are my father and my bear. I call him Love Bear. When I lose him I will try everything I can to get him back." Gaara then sat down.

"Ok I think that's everyone…" Kakashi began to say as Neji almost yelled out "You didn't get Lady Hinata, my cousin, Kakashi sensei!"

"Oh, we can't forget the heir of the Hyuuga clan right?" Kakashi said as Neji gave a little motivation speech to Hinata to go on up.

"Go on Hinata. Everyone wants to know you." Neji said to Hinata who was nervous.

"B-But I am scared that everyone will think I'm weird." Hinata said nervously. ( . . . )

"But they want to be your friend. When they get to know you they'll know that you and them will have something to talk about."

"I-I guess your r-right N-N-Neji."

"Good." Neji said as Hinata was getting up blushing very red. She stood up looking down at her shoes and began to say, "My name is H-H-Hinata H-H-Hyuuga and m-m-my hob-b-bies are pressing flowers and drawing pictures." She said then sitting down so fast she almost fell over.

"Okay, now go back to whatever you were doing before I called you over here." Kakashi said going over to his desk then pulling out a book he started to read.

2 hours later 1:00 pm

Kakashi was asleep and the bell rang waking him up in a scare. He looked around the room seeing all the children picking up their things and starting out the door.

He yelled to them, "See you tomorrow," and he also headed out the door to who knows where. The little ones said their goodbyes to each other too. Gaara didn't say anything because he and his siblings wanted to get home as soon as they could.

The last two people there were Hinata and Neji because they liked to take their time.

When they were done picking up their things Neji said, "Okay, let's go." Hinata nodded and started heading out the door. But something caught her attention in the corner of her eye.

Hinata said to Neji, "Wait outside the door I have to get my….uh…colored pencils."

Neji said, "Okay I won't go anywhere," and went outside the door to wait.

_Neji POV_

I wonder why Hinata-san wanted for to wait here instead of waiting for her inside.

Oh, she's back.

_End POV_

"Okay ready Neji." Hinata said running towards the door. Neji followed her out the door running after her.

* * *

does victory dance Yes! Go, me finally starting this. I've not been able to think of anything to start this off. But taking a shower really helps. Go, showers! Anyway, this is my Gaara x Hinata romance. I am about the only person in my Naruto friend group thing that actually likes this pairing. But I don't care. Anyway, my Naruto Jackass thing might just be a bored thing that I'll make. (I can't do 3 things at once.) So, please review. I like them very much. BTW I tried to put this up a couple days and it didnt let for some reason. Go figure. 


End file.
